Hurricane
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Caught in a storm, Nudge and Iggy are separated from the rest of the Flock. How will they survive? Will something of beauty blossom from disaster? Niggy, with slight Fax
1. Flight into Fear

**Hola people! This is my first Niggy fic…so wish me luck. There will be a slight fax later on, and this is going to be a series. But after I'm finished with the 'main plot', let me know if you would like for me to go on. Just a little warning, Nudge may seem slightly OOC. Sorry, but she can't be ranting or childish when well…you'll see. Anyway, enjoy! Remember, I can handle flames or anything you have to say. So tell me!**

**Disclaimer: You know James Patterson? Well, it turns out, that he owns Maximum Ride, and I own nothing!

* * *

**

Nudge POV

Hands began to shake me awake. "C'mon Nudge, time to get up."

"Mmph."

"Nudge, you've got to face the world sometime today. Better now than later."

"Grmph."

I heard that voice that insists on me waking up let out a sigh. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have Fang fetch the water bottles…"

Like that, I was up and awake. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, Max was crouched beside me, a grin plastered across her face.

"Maaax why'd you have to be so mean? Fang just shakes us awake, and Iggy just yells. But you threaten me with water! Why water? What makes it so-?" I began, until Ig snuck up behind me, his hand covering my mouth.

"Try not to give Max a headache before noon today, alright?" he teased, as I glared at him. I am a chatterbox, but sheesh…

I stood up, smoothing some of the wrinkles off of my shirt. Angel had been woken up from my side, as I rolled up my blankets. I glanced across the cave that we had been staying in, spotting Iggy talking with Gazzy in hushed tones, whilst Iggy cooking. Gazzy spotted me staring over at them, and he immediately cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered something in Ig's ear.

His gaze, well, as close as he could come to, searched around the room, until it settled on where he must have heard my breathing. He sent me a small smile, and against his pale cheeks was a small red tint. I blushed, sending a glare over at Gazzy as I hastily stuffed my blankets into my backpack. Nice one, Nudge.

"Alright, guys, let's head out. Stick close; we're passing by some of the southern states to get to South Carolina. I think the newspaper said it was storm season, so be careful, alright?" Max called, as we took off. Angel flew below me, Max and Fang near each other. It was so cute, he was actually talking back to her without the two of them bickering. But then again, that left once again room for Ig and Gazzy to start bomb plans.

Gazzy was next to him, chattering away. Ig seemed distant…which was surprising, because usually by now, he's teased me about some wing pattern or another. But it was so different, and his expression switched from serene to horror.

"Max! MAX!" he shouted, the Flock halting. Max soared towards him, her eyebrows crinkled.

"What is it, Ig?" she asked, as he 'glanced' around.

"I can hear it…there's something in the winds. Something bad," he said, as he paused in mid-air, his wings flapping just to keep him in place.

Angel blinked, seeming frightened. She must have read his mind. "What do you mean?"

"I need more detail than that so that we can fix it," she said, her eyes searching for Flyboys. That was usually what he meant.

"It isn't Flyboys, Max. It's a hurricane," Iggy answered quickly, and at that, rain began to pound on us. I could feel the weight affecting each of us, as Angel rushed towards Max. Max held her tightly, reassuring into her ear. Everything was going to fine…right?

Out of nowhere, huge gusts of wind were picking up. My wings were helpless, as I felt one current lifting me away from the Flock.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed, my wings feeling like they were being ripped out of my back. The rain felt like darts being stabbed into me, with the pressure and the winds tearing me away from my family.

I couldn't see clearly, only two outlines chasing after me. One set of black wings, one set of white with slight black tips. Somebody was getting closer…

I heard Fang shouting after me, his eyes looking more afraid than ever. I felt arms embracing me, clutching me tight against a cold chest. I hadn't even bothered to look to whom they belong, I just clutched on for dear life. I could feel myself losing altitude, dropping out into much more dangerous winds. They must have been at least 130 miles per hour.

I felt myself hit tree after tree, my wings bruised and battered with each slam. Note that I didn't even mention the damage to the rest of me. I could feel the branches claw at me, tearing into my skin. I closed my eyes; almost predicting what would happen to me next. I curled up against the muddy ground, and embraced the impact of a crack into my arm, followed by darkness.

Iggy POV

Ever since we had taken off, Gazzy and I had been planning our latest bomb. Yes, I'm well aware that I'm obsessed. Deal with it.

"So if we attach the blue cord to the yellow, it's guaranteed a kilometer's worth explosion?" The Gasman inquired. I grinned, letting out a nod.

"Two kilometers if you attach the red to the blue and yellow combo," I answered, as he did as I told. He sighed, as I shifted my gazed around.

"What is it, man?" he asked, as I could hear loud whistles screaming in my ears.

"Not now, Gaz," I answered, as I raced forward. "Max! MAX!"

I could hear our leader's wings soaring close to me, halting feet away. "What is it, Ig?" she asked.

I turned my head around, hearing the winds. It was coming…

"I can hear it…there's something in the winds. Something bad," I answered. She must have raised her eyebrows at me, giving me the sarcasm drill.

"I need more detail than that so that we can fix it," she answered. I shook my head vigorously.

"It isn't Flyboys, Max. It's a hurricane," I answered quickly. Rain began to pour, feeling like weights pressing against our shoulders. I heard Max whispering something to Angel, and out of nowhere, I heard screaming.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Nudge! I heard her wings flapping around helplessly, and I knew immediately that if no one got to her fast enough, she wouldn't make it to the ground alive.

"IGGY!" I heard the rest of the Flock call after me, as I angled my wings towards the screams. I found myself gaining speed, angling my wings so that they wouldn't be damaged like Nudge's. I could hear Fang taking off close behind me, but not close enough.

I reached Nudge, my arms engulfing her small figure. She clutched onto me tight, and our weights combined couldn't carry us. We were falling out of the sky.

Fang was shouting something at me, but it sounded like a whisper because of the winds. He had to soar above the storm, leaving us alone. There was no way he would be able to help us, and I immediately tightening my hold on Nudge as we collided into the trees.

Skidding into some sort of muck, I smacked my head onto a tree trunk. It throbbed like mad, and I could feel the tree getting ready to fall on us. I wrapped myself over most of Nudge, covering her as best as I could. Cursing under my breath, I struggled to not let the dark consume me.

I grabbed her by the waist, dragging us as far from the falling tree as I could. It had just barely missed us. I let out a sigh in relief, reaching my hand towards her wrist. She had a pulse, but a faint one. Remembering the storm that was still blowing, I tucked her into my arms, shielding her from the swirling winds and flying objects. We weren't away from the danger quite yet.

* * *

**Hola! Haha, the whole hola thing is just how I like to greet people. Anyway, leave me a review. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update in two days. If I get 10 reviews, then I'll update tomorrow. Fair?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	2. Sharp Turns and Needles

**Hey! I only got 3 reviews, and I'm hoping for maybe 5 more? I know not everyone's a Niggy fan, but I can make one promise: I am going to write an Igella and another pairing with Iggy as soon as I reread School's Out Forever. Anyway, there's only going to be around 10 chapters, so try to stick with me!**

* * *

Nudge POV

I let out a groan, shifting my wings against my back. I could feel an arm draped around my waist, pulling me close to a cold chest. I found myself to be face down in the mud, the sediment caking my skin a darker tan. I could see lights flashing towards us, followed by yelling. I immediately tucked my wings into my back, shaking from the cold of the water.

I shook the person who was holding onto me, gasping at the sight. It was Iggy! What was he doing here? He should have been with the Flock! He wouldn't rescue me! Why did he? I shook harder, his wings exposed as a shield over the two of us.

"Ig, IG! Wake up!" I insisted, pulling on his arm. He let out a moan, his arm immediately tightening around me.

"Nudge? Where are we?" he questioned, his opposite hand feeling the muddy ground. I took his hand in mine, like a guide I knew that I had to be.

"We're lost somewhere. There are people coming. Hurry, tuck in your wings!" I said, as he obliged fast. I gripped onto the branch that had fallen on top of us, struggling to lift myself up. Iggy clenched my hand, tight, as I tried to lift us up. His sneakers skidded in the mud, splattering our jeans. He muttered something under his breath, as he shoved the trunk of the tree off of us.

I heard the people get closer, as I leaned against Iggy for support. My legs were shaking, and my arm had been broken from hitting the ground. We both had dozens of bruises, and Iggy had a massive gash across the side of his face. I tried to ignore the further throbbing, courtesy of my powers. By touching Iggy, I felt his pain and my own. I stifled a whimper, well aware of what I had to do. Iggy couldn't see, and I'm a kid. I have to kind of support us right now.

What looked like a rescue team soon flew overhead us, stopping when they spotted us. I felt a lump of nervousness build in my stomach, and Iggy looked absolutely panicked.

"Who is that? Is it the School?" he questioned, trembling as much as I was. I squeezed his hand in mine, closing my eyes.

" I hope not…I don't want to go back there, not now. Not ever." I answered. The helicopter landed meters away, as army men appeared out of the side. One rushed towards us, as I refused to move.

"Are you alright?" the man called, his voice filled with worry. I couldn't voice words, as I shook my head.

"Follow me onto the helicopter. We're going to take you to a shelter for some treatments for your wounds and rest. Alright?" he called. Iggy gave a short nod, as I slowly began to trudge towards the man. I had to help him inside, as Iggy gripped his other hand on the seats. We lifted into the air, for one of those rare occasions when we weren't using our wings. I've never flown in a vehicle in the air except when the Flock split. I hated it, being without Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang. They're my brothers! How could we all do that? Wait, I'm starting to ramble. I better continue our story.

I closed my eyes, trying to rest for a few moments. Iggy was trying to listen, but failing miserably. I knew that it was impossible for even him to hear over the roar of the engine.

He shifted his head over in my direction, letting out a sigh, or that's what his lips looked like that's what they were doing. I squeezed his wrist in reassurance, and he smiled in my direction. I just hoped that we could be safe until Max and Fang find us. Wait! How were they going to find us?

_Through me!_

_Angel! _I called through my mind, looking quickly around. I heard a giggle, followed by a phrase that made me blush through the mud.

_You like Iggy! I knew it! Every body's got a boyfriend in the Flock! Max likes Fang, you like Iggy, Gazzy met a girl when we landed…_

I jolted, almost leaping in the air. Iggy frowned at me, holding onto my shoulder. "What are you doing?!" he shouted, as I made myself sit back down.

_You landed?! Where?! How?! Where are you? We're lost and with some rescue crew who was looking for people. I'm so cold and gross! My pants are covered in mud and blood. Ha, that rhymed! Mud and blood. But it's not a good rhyme, mind you. I-_

_NUDGE! You think much faster than you talk! We're in Missouri right now; we managed to find a shelter to stay in until the storm passes. By the way, Max wanted to know where you were._

_We're on our way to a shelter. I think we're in New Orleans. Yeah, that sign says so. Too bad we didn't come for Mardi Gras. I wanted to make a mask!_

_Nudge, you just fell out of the sky and you're thinking about masks!_

_Yes, I am. I have to act all serious and careful with all of these humans and for Iggy's sake. We both are freaked._

I glanced over at the boy at my side. He had looked zoned out, more than usual. I figured that he was talking to Angel now. Oh no, I hope she didn't tell Iggy! I really don't need him to know. I mean, come on, he probably thinks I'm just a little kid compared to him.

3 years is a big difference, I know. But you grow up fast when you're put through Erasers wanting to kill you and mad wackos trying to mess with your DNA. Max treats me like a little kid, but its nice sometimes. But Iggy would never take me seriously. I'm going to be 12, and he's 14. How could that work?

* * *

Iggy POV

I hate helicopters. Sure, the idea of them was pretty neat when I was five, but not anymore. The noise hurts my ears, and I refused to put on those headphones…I'd feel so afraid if they did. Yes, I am a man admitting to fear. But I've been already been stripped of my eyes, why should I be stripped of my ears too?

I could feel Nudge shaking, and she stopped abruptly. She must have been talking to Angel!

_Hi Iggy!_

I grinned, happy to hear from our littlest trooper. _Hey Angel. Where are you?_

_Missouri. We barely made it there. Max and Fang had to carry Gazzy and me. But we made it._

_Good. I'm glad you guys are safe. Nudge and me are fine, for now._

_Oh, I know Nudge is fine. She's doing __**really**__ well._

_What are you talking about?_

She stopped for a moment, and I got no response. I sighed, figuring everything was all right. I turned my head towards Nudge, who seemed to be a little more relaxed as we descended. I could feel her tense up, and I was relieved to hear no howls from Erasers or caws from crows. Nope, just army men's voices rushing us out.

A woman met us immediately, I could hear in the voice. Nudge never released my hand, and I could tell she was trying to be strong for us. Remind me to give her a great birthday present for all of this.

"Please, follow me. We have barely any space left, so you two will have to stay close together in the gymnasium," she said, as Nudge released my hand. I was shocked, since I had grown accustomed to having her there now that I felt so lost.

I stuck my fingers through her belt loop, holding on like an anchor to a ship. It was literally like that, me being this bulky, huge ship and Nudge being the stronghold for what I need…Wait, what? Am I referring to our relationship as like a ship and anchor? Better yet, do we even have a relationship? This is all so confusing…

* * *

Nudge POV

I was handed some blankets and water, meaning I had to drop Iggy's hand. He curled his fingers into my belt loop, and I smiled at the sight.

"You okay, Ig? You seem more pale than usual. Are you sick? Is it your wounds? I hope they aren't too bad. I mean, this is all my fault and-"

He silenced me with his other hand, covering my mouth. "Don't worry. It's no big deal, I'll be fine," he explained, as I stared down at my feet. He pulled me into a small hug, just one where he hugged me briefly to his side.

"It isn't your fault. The winds were too strong, I fell too," he said gently, and then I felt better. As good as being a wounded bird kid who was missing from most of her family could be.

"But I could have angled my-" I began, until we reached the center of the gymnasium. Cots and blankets were spread out everywhere, the room filled. The same woman, Juliann, sighed as she glanced around.

"I'm so sorry! We're out of cots. But we can get you extra blankets so you can be comfortable elsewhere," she said, seeming completely helpless. I gave her a reassuring smile, as I glanced around. Hard wood is way better than the ground. I mean, sometimes it's muddy, sometimes it's dusty, and it can be soo yucky!

"It's ok. We'll be just fine," Iggy answered, keeping me from rambling out loud. I nodded, as I led him over to a corner. He settled down, never releasing his grip on me. I slid down at his side, as he seemed to try to 'search' the room.

"I'll take first watch. Get some rest," he stated, before I could object. I glared, blood matted on his head.

"Iggy, you hit your head! I mean, seriously, that's got to hurt. There must be a HUGE gash! After all, head wounds bleed a lot. I read that online on a medical site. I love the Internet. Too bad we-"

"Sleep Nudge. Now." He commanded, as he pressed his hand on my mouth. I rolled my eyes, as he unfolded a blanket. His hands gently wrapped it around me, motioning on his lap. I curled up against him, and I could have sworn I saw a smirk. I closed my eyes, figuring it as a brotherly thing. Nope, no feelings for the little kid whatsoever.

* * *

Iggy POV

Nudge had fallen asleep hours ago. It was just I, and I could hear the dull breath against my chest from her breathing. It's surprising to me that she's so comfortable around me, but I guess it's because she's my little sister. It's got to be past midnight now, and the people that brought us here have made rounds to take care of the wounded. They were about to come to us, as I gently woke Nudge from her resting place.

"Nudge, wake up. Come on, we gotta get our wounds taken care of," I said gently, much more gently than I intended. She let out a groan, as Juliann walked towards us. I could identify her by her quick and urgent footsteps, and her voice sounded much more sincere than the others around here.

"Name, please? I would like to take record of all of our patients," she said as she crouched in front of us.

I swallowed for a moment, thoughts pouring in. "I'm James Griffith, and this is Monique Jones," I answered, thinking fast. She seemed to believe me, as Nudge blinked blearily over at her. She clutched onto me, hugging tight. I could hear Nudge's rapid breath against my chest, and she was shaking like crazy. I lowered my mouth towards her ear, as I gently shushed her.

"Easy, Nudge. Everything's going to be alright," I assured her, but it didn't help. I could hear sobs coming from her, as she shook her head.

"Please, don't use the needle…No, no, don't!" she began to cry, as I felt her clutch onto my arms. Ever since we were at the School, all of us have grown so much fear. Doctors, medication, needles, antiseptic…. All of it can instill fear in us.

"James, is there anything you can do? She needs the medication, it will kill any viruses from the wounds," Juliann questioned, and I had to do something. Nudge was crying openly into me, and I had been trying to reassure her the whole time.

"I'm sorry, she had a severe fear of needles. Is there anything else you can do?" I asked, rubbing my thumb in slow circles against Nudge's shoulder.

Juliann didn't respond for a moment, I suppose she was thinking. I felt like I was guarding Nudge, like all brothers do. But it was more…much more. Nudge was relying on me to keep her safe, to protect her. She can guide me, but it's not the same. She's more than brave most of the time, but after all of the tests that she went through, like me, she couldn't handle the needles, the injections.

"I can give her a pill medication. It takes longer to register, but it could work," Juliann finally said, and I could feel Nudge's tenseness drift very slowly away.

Nudge shifted against me, seeming to sit up. I waited patiently, and I could hear a slick snap of tape being undone. I scooted up slightly, interested in what was happening.

"I'm getting a cast, Ig," Nudge explained, seeming slightly more cheerful. Her voice was hoarse, but better. I smiled, listening as she spoke all about the cast. See, she does have her uses. She gives me all of the details, like a snapshot. Bright green with white foamy edges.

My check-up thing went by much faster. I had the gash on my forehead cleaned up fast, and a heavy patch taped across to prevent more bleeding. Within half an hour, Nudge was fast asleep in my lap. I sighed, my eyelids struggling to keep open. My ears searched around, noting that there were police around.

_They can have watch, I guess…_ I thought, succumbing to the sleep that was dragging me down.

* * *

**So that's the end of the second chapter. Like it? Hate it? Tell me! 5 reviews guarantees a chapter Christmas Eve! More means tomorrow! So tell me!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
